Retaining walls are used in various landscaping projects and are available in a wide variety of styles. Numerous methods and materials exist for the construction of retaining walls. Such methods include the use of natural stone, poured concrete, precast panels, masonry, and landscape timbers or railroad ties.
A widely accepted method of construction of such walls is to dry stack concrete wall units, or blocks. These blocks are popular because they are mass produced and, consequently, relatively inexpensive. They are structurally sound and easy and relatively inexpensive to install. Because they are made of concrete, they are durable. They can be given a desired appearance such as, for example, natural stone.
Typically, retaining wall blocks are manufactured to have the desired appearance on the front face (i.e., the outer face of a wall) because only the front is visible after the wall is constructed. It is highly desirable to have the front face of the wall system have a natural stone appearance, and many approaches are used in the art to treat or process concrete to evoke the appearance of natural stone, including splitting the block, tumbling the block to weather the face and edges of the face, and using processing or texturing equipment to impart a weathered look to the concrete. Typically, blocks are formed as mirror image pairs joined at a front face which are then subsequently split using a block splitter, as known in the art, to provide a rough appearing front surface on the split blocks.
Automated equipment to split block is well-known, and generally includes a splitting apparatus comprising a supporting table and opposed, hydraulically-actuated splitting blades. A splitting blade is typically a substantial steel plate that is tapered to a relatively narrow or sharp knife edge. The blades typically are arranged so that the knife edges will engage the top and bottom surfaces of the workpiece in a perpendicular relationship with those surfaces, and arranged in a coplanar relationship with each other. In operation, the workpiece is moved onto the supporting table and between the blades. The blades are brought into engagement with the top and bottom surfaces of the workpiece. An increasing force is exerted on each blade, urging the blades towards each other. As the forces on the blades are increased, the workpiece splits (cracks) generally along the plane of alignment of the blades. These machines are useful for the high-speed processing of blocks. They produce an irregular, rock-face finish on the blocks. Because no two faces resulting from this process are identical, the blocks are more natural in appearance than standard, nonsplit blocks.
There is a need for a block splitter assembly that provides a more complex form to the block than the standard block splitters.